


Think of it as Payback

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance decides to play a prank on his boyfriend, but it doesn't go according to plan. Now they're both trapped in a closet and Hunk wants a little payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of it as Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two anons. One requested nsfw shenanigans between Hunk and Lance trapped in a closet and another asked for size kink and biting, so I rolled them into one. Enjoy!

It had started as a joke, a simple prank. Lance had been walking down the corridor in search of something to do when he had spied his boyfriend, who was bent over, his pants pulled tight over his wonderfully round behind. It was then that Lance had felt the devil enter him and he couldn’t help but feel like doing something mean. So he had snuck up on Hunk, tip-toeing his way across the smooth floors till he was right behind his boyfriend, who was digging around in a box of junk that Lance didn’t have names for.

He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing and giving himself away, and then he pounced, jumping onto the other boy’s back. Hunk screamed as Lance’s arms locked around his shoulders, legs clamping to his sides. Hunk stood up fast, flailing as Lance laughed, but then his foot hit the box he had on the floor and he tripped, then they were both yelling as they fell, tumbling straight into the closet Hunk must have got the parts from.

The motion sensor on the closet tripped and the door slid shut. They both sat for a moment, a jumble of limbs in the dark before Hunk growled, “Lance!”

Before the blue paladin had time to respond, a loud siren went off, echoing throughout the entire ship, followed by the soft whoosh of the closet door sealing shut. The only sound for a few moments was their breathing and then Lance was banging on the door and shouting desperately for help. “What the hell! What’s happening!” he shouted. “Is the ship haunted again?”

“Lance,” Hunk growled again. “Coran is running diagnostics on a full ship lockdown. Which I was supposed to be helping with before you got us into this mess!”

“Ummm...oops?”

Lance gasped in surprise as large, strong hands grabbed hold of him, giving him a little shake. “What the hell possessed you to do that?” Hunk demanded.

“It was just a joke, Hunk!” Lance said, grunting as he was pushed up against the side of the closet.

“Well now we’re stuck in here for who knows how long, and you’re going to make it up to me.” The tone Hunk used went straight to Lance’s dick; he loved when his boyfriend went all alpha on him.

“Yeah?” he asked shakily.

“Yeah,” Hunk growled before slamming their lips together. Lance moaned under him, opening his mouth quickly under the assault. Hunk’s tongue stabbed straight into his mouth without preamble, sweeping through and claiming everything it touched. Lance lifted a hand and put it on Hunk’s broad chest, going under Hunk’s spell fast. Lance moaned, hunching himself to show his submission to Hunk’s desires.

That’s when Hunk bit him. Lance yelped, yanking back and sucking his bruised bottom lip into his mouth. He pouted, forgetting that the other boy couldn’t see it and take pity. “What the hell, Hunk!” he whined.

“You deserved it,” Hunk murmured. He ducked his head and suckled at Lance’s neck before biting down hard. Lance’s leg that wasn’t curled under him kicked out as he moaned. Hunk’s breath was hot and heavy against his neck and he continued sucking and biting.

“Hunk,” Lance whined as boyfriend continued to bite him. It wasn’t sweet and gentle either, but rough and bruising, which Lance didn’t want to admit turned him on a whole lot. Hunk was tearing at his clothes, stripping his jacket out of the way to give himself more access to Lance’s neck. Lance panted in the dark as his boyfriend mauled his neck like a wild animal and then his shirt was being pushed up, the material bunching beneath his arms.

Lance keened as Hunk’s lips found a nipple, tongue laving over it before teeth bit down on his pec. When they finally let go, they scraped across his sensitive nipple and then bit down on it, albeit more gently, and tugged. “Hunk! Oh, shit, babe!” Lance squirmed, his dick rock hard in his pants.

Hunk let go. “Why do you always have to get us into trouble?” he asked, but he gave Lance no time to answer as he crushed their lips together again. They moaned as their tongues tussled, and Lance brushed Hunk’s fumbling hands aside when they reached for the fastenings on his pants, opting to take over so he could get them off faster. He could hear Hunk doing the same to his own.

Lance yelped as Hunk’s hands found his naked thighs, fingers digging in with bruising force. Hunk manhandled him, dragging him across the floor and then flipping him over. He squirmed as his belly met with the cold ground, and then drove his hips down against it, trying to get relief for his erection, which was still trapped in his boxer briefs.

“Stop that,” Hunk commanded. He straddled Lance’s thighs, pinning them down. He leaned over, broad hands pushing down on Lance’s shoulders. “You’re always getting us in trouble, and now you’re going to have to pay the price.”

Lance moaned, because holy shit did Hunk saying that while holding him down excite him. He could feel precum leaking from his dick like crazy. “Babe, you’re so damn hot right now.”

“Fuck,” Hunk growled, and that excited Lance more because his boyfriend rarely swore. “You make me crazy.” Hunk leaned down and bit into the juncture between neck and shoulder, worrying at the flesh with his teeth and sucking hard. He tilted his hips down and rubbed his clothed erection against Lance’s ass, rubbing it back and forth, dragging moans out of his boyfriend. After making several more bruising hickies, he let go, panting. “I need to fuck you.”

“Oh my god, please!” Lance gasped. His forearm flailed, trying to find his jacket. “Lube,” he groaned. “Lube in my jacket pocket.”

Hunk let up to help Lance fumble in the dark for it, their hands banging into random items until Hunk found it. He dug in the pockets till he found the little bottle Coran had blessed them with, giving them a wink and a twirl of his mustache when he’d done so. Bless Lance for being the horny little minx he was and carrying it around with him, not that Hunk was about to tell him that right now. A hand came back, running down his stomach as Lance bucked, trying to get free. Hunk didn’t even bother taking his boxers off because he wasn’t about to let Lance get away; he was going to keep the upper hand.

He eased his thick cock and heavy balls out of the opening in the front of his boxers. The next challenge was Lance’s underwear; Hunk wasn’t about to give him the opportunity to escape, and so there was only one course of action he could see.

Lance squawked in protest as Hunk’s strong hands gripped the material of his boyfriend’s boxer briefs and tore them in half. Hunk ignored his protests and coated two fingers in lube, then buried them between Lance’s tight cheeks without ceremony, prodding at his hole and then working them inside. His lover had taken him inside enough that his fingers slid in easily, getting swallowed up. He pumped them steadily while Lance moaned, hands reaching back to rub along Hunk’s thighs.

Hunk gave Lance’s prostate a couple swift rubs, enjoying the way he moaned, fingers clawing desperately. He couldn’t wait any more, withdrew his digits and lubed up his cock. He leaned back over Lance, blew a huff of air across his skin. “I’m going to put myself so deep inside you that you’ll feel me for a week,” he promised, and then he was slamming home.

Lance tried to arch, but Hunk pressed him into the ground with his weight. His boyfriend was as loud as usual, the sounds of his moans cluttering the tiny closet. They made Hunk’s dick harder. His hips drove down, burying him as deep as possible. Lance was chanting his name now, punctuated by harsh cries.

Hunk ran his hands down Lance’s arms and twined their fingers together, pressing his boyfriend’s hands to the ground. He loved the feeling of Lance’s smaller body immobilized beneath him, how powerless he was to stop Hunk from taking his pleasure. His hips moved back and forth, working to slide his cock in and out of Lance’s tight, hot hole.

“Hunk!” Lance whimpered, straining beneath his boyfriend. His feet kicked out and Hunk had to brace his legs over Lance’s to keep them from flailing around. He brought their hands closer to rest beside Lance’s shoulders, then pushed himself up. He started rocking his whole body back and forth.

Lance cried out, and Hunk was fairly certain he’d rubbed against his prostate. His boyfriend started cursing in Spanish and Hunk chuckled; if Lance was pulling that out, then he had definitely hit his prostate. “Ease up on the potty mouth, babe.”

“I can’t!” Lance whined.

Hunk moaned himself, loving the way his balls rubbed against Lance’s pert little butt and how his hole throttled him so hot and tight. “I’m gonna come soon, babe.” Lance tried his best to wiggle beneath Hunk, egging him on. Hunk groaned and shoved harder. “You better come soon too, because I’m not going to help.”

“Hunk! You’re not serious are you? Are you, babe?” Lance cried out against as Hunk hit his prostate. “That’s not fair!”

“Think of it as payback for getting us locked in here,” Hunk said. He leaned down and bit the back of Lance’s neck.

There was more cursing and Lance’s hips frantically trying to move beneath him. Hunk considered himself very generous as he tried to angle his thrusts to hit Lance’s prostate. His boyfriend was groaning and shivering after a moment, and Hunk was covered in a sheen of sweat.

“Shit, I’m gonna come, babe!” Lance cried out.

Hunk just grunted and shoved harder, and then Lance’s fingers crushed his as he came. Hunk groaned as Lance’s muscles spasmed around him, and he wiggled to get as deep as possible before depositing his load. His hips rocked every time he shot, jostling Lance’s prone body beneath him.

Finally, when he was empty and exhausted, he collapsed onto his side. They lay there, both panting in the aftermath. “Oh my god, Hunk. How am I supposed to hide so many hickies?” Lance groaned. Hunk felt him wiggling next to him, and reached out to slap one broad hand against the ass he had just filled.

“You brought those on yourself. Just wear turtlenecks.”

“You know I hate those,” Lance griped. They were silent for a moment as Hunk played with Lance’s hair, stroking it and twirling it around his fingers. “Ummm, so...the doors haven’t opened yet, huh?”

“Not yet, no,” Hunk answered. “They might not for some time.” He felt a hand reach out and run over his chest, fingers rubbing against one of his nipples.

“Sooo...what do you want to do in the meantime?”

Hunk smiled. He could imagine the flirty look Lance was probably giving him in the dark. He gathered his boyfriend in his arms, rolling on top of him and placing a few kisses along the neck he knew he had left bruised and swollen. “Oh, I can think of a few things to occupy us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me as keirdark on tumblr. <3


End file.
